1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a burner for a scrubber employed for treating exhaust gas generated in a process for manufacturing electronics devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, chemicals employed for manufacturing electronic devices/elements such as display device, solar cell, light emitting diode and the like have a toxicity, a corrosiveness and an explosiveness. In addition, acid moisture and dusts generated in the manufacturing process are plentifully contained in exhaust gas.
In particular, NF3 and PFCs, which are plentifully employed in a semiconductor etching process and a chemical deposition process, are gas contributing to global warming and highly poisonous gas.
NF3 gas and PFCs gas are treated by a scrubber operated in a thermal plasma manner, a combustion oxidation manner or a chemical adsorption manner.
The combustion oxidation manner is most widely utilized for treating NF3 gas. In the conventional combustion oxidation manner, exhaust gas is heated and decomposed by high-temperatured pure oxygen-flame formed by pure oxygen and liquefied natural gas (LNG). According to a characteristic of combustion of pure oxygen, nitrogen contained in exhaust gas is decomposed by a high-temperatured flame to additionally generate a plenty of nitrogen oxide (NOx).
In recent, the exhaust standard for nitrogen oxide contained in exhaust has been reinforced so that a need for reducing nitrogen oxide is rapidly magnified. In addition to the above, the conventional pure oxygen combustion oxidation manner is disadvantageous in that a durability of a burner and parts is lowered by a high temperatured-heat so that frequent maintenance is required and an excessive operation cost is required due to an use of oxygen which is relatively more expensive than air.